You Got Mail!
by MiszDaniiBoO
Summary: What happens when Niles,C.C, Max and Fran find themselves in a chat room late at night? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

-1**Authors Note:**

This is in response to tortor040396 _The Nanny_ fan fiction challenge. I decided to choose number 2 as my challenge, since I thought it would be great to open up my first fan fiction story with it. Hope you guys and gals enjoy it. Please **READ & REVIEW!! Fiction Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Nanny, _just using them for now! Lol

**Extra:** C.C's sn is **BrunetteBabe**, Niles sn is **ButlerBoy**, Fran's sn is **_FutureMissShieffield_**, and Max's sn is **IHateAndrewLloydWebber**

……Enjoy!!

**You Got Mail!!**

"Goodnight Sir ! Goodnight Miss Fine!" Niles yelled as he walked up the kitchen stairs to his room barely noticing that they yelled goodnight right after him.

"Boy! That Niles can sure be surly sometimes" Fran said as she walked over to the Sub Zero to remove a bottle of water.

"Well the man has been up since 4 this morning because someone's yenta mother decided to have English style pancakes at the break of dawn!" Max said sternly while looking at Fran guzzle the bottle of water.

"Huh?! What?! What'd you say?!" Fran asked as Maxwell just shook his head and turned toward the staircase.

"Goodnight Miss Fine" Max said as he numbly walked towards his room.

"Oy! Everyone gets so mad when I say that…..oh well" Fran states to no one in particular since everyone was already in bed, she slowly makes her way towards the staircase and towards her room where she spots her laptop.

"_Hmm! I might as well sign on AIM and see who's on" _Fran thinks to herself while she settles down into her bed.

**Meanwhile**………………………

* * *

"Oh God its been a long day I just can't keep my eyes open much longer" C.C says as she enters her New York Avenue Penthouse. As she strolls over to the kitchen counter she notices Chester staring at her quite profoundly.

"What you looking at mutt?!" Chester growls at her and slowly backs away towards the bedroom.

"Oh just shut up! Good for nothing dog" C.C walks towards the fridge and pours herself a nice cup of bourbon on the rocks then makes her way to the living room where she spies her Mac on the couch.

"_I wonder who's online at this hour, I bet no one except me" _C.C. thinks to herself as she plops down on the sofa.

"Oh God I'm even putting myself down in my own thoughts, Gosh! That sorry excuse for a butler is rubbing off on me" C.C. pounds her fist down on the couch dramatically to emphasize her disapproval of that man.

She turns on the screen and clicks on the AOL's little yellow running man to start up AIM then signs in to her sn. Immediately she spots Fran's sn and decides what the heck she might as well hit her up.

* * *

**BrunetteBabe**: Miss Fine what are you doing up?

**_FutureMissShieffield_**: Oy! Hi Miss Babcock! Idk, just surfing the web and chatting with Val

**BrunetteBabe**: Oh sounds interesting! What did Maxwell lose interest in your flimsy attire?

(C.C chuckles to herself)

**_FutureMissShieffield_**: ;( Noooooooooooooo. He would never tire of my attire thank you very much. And for your info I am not flimsy, just carefree. And why are you up missy hmm?

**BrunetteBabe**: Oh God I had to ask. And whatever you say Nanny Fine. I'm up because I finished all my work unlike some people I will not mention!

(Fran rolls her eyes)

**_FutureMissShieffield_**: Oh please Miss Babcock you're up because you have less of a life than I do! And I do so work, just not on Fridays cause I have a manicure appointment and not on Saturdays cause me and Val go husband hunting!

**BrunetteBabe**: AH HA! I KNEW IT!! I'm so telling Maxwell on you!!

( "Oy! This can't be good!" Fran says to herself)

**_FutureMissShieffield_**: Miss Babcock could you at least for once in your life be nice to me, I mean what have I ever done to you?

**BrunetteBabe**: Ummmm No!! and nothing I just like to see you suffer

(C.C. laughs in her throaty way)

**Meanwhile**………………………………

* * *

"Oh! I'm so pathetic I shouldn't have called her a fat cow" Niles said to his computer as he signed onto his sn.

"I wonder if Miss Fine is on so I can discuss this with her" Niles signed in and noticed Miss Fine and Miss Babcock were already online and engaged in a chat room session and decided to go in.

* * *

**BrunetteBabe**: Are too!

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: Are not!

**BrunetteBabe**: Are too!

**_FutureMissShieffield_**: Are not not not not not!!

(Niles chuckles to himself as decides now is a good time to jump into the conversation)

(ButlerBoy has signed into the Chat Room)

**ButlerBoy**: What are you two knuckle heads arguing about?

**BrunetteBabe**: Oh God not dust mop!!

**_FutureMissShieffield_**: Hiya Ni-yules!! Ignore her! She's just mad cause I told her that Lorenzo is not marrying Julia on Bold and The Beautiful!

**ButlerBoy**: Oh Miss Fine you know I never pay any attention to her, animals such as her just yap and yap to get attention from their masters ;)

**BrunetteBabe**: Can it Lysol! You are not my master!

**_FutureMissShieffield_**: Oy! Here we go again

**ButlerBoy**: Well at least you admitted you were an animal ;)

**BrunetteBabe**: Oh I'm going to get you!!

(Niles Chuckles to himself)

**Meanwhile**………………………

* * *

"I don't know why Brighton decided on getting me a computer! I haven't got the faintest idea on how to turn it on!" Max said to himself as he fumbled with the contraption.

"Nilesssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!" Max yelled for his friend

* * *

**BrunetteBabe**: I know Nanny Fine I could just die from excitement!

**ButlerBoy**: You say it but you don't mean it!

**_FutureMissShieffield_**: LOL good one Ni-yules

(C.C. seethes through her teeth)

**BrunetteBabe**: YOU!!….YOU!!

**ButlerBoy**: You what? Hmm?

**BrunetteBabe**: Oh can it!

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: Hey Ni-yules I think Max is calling for you

**ButlerBoy**: Oh you're right! thanks Miss Fine, lemme go see what he wants before he goes insane Lord knows he can't do anything without me by his side

(C.C and Fran laugh)

**ButlerBoy**: BRB

**_FutureMissShieffield_**: Kk, hurry back

**BrunetteBabe**: Oh who cares just go!! and please take your time! ;)

(ButlerBoy went away)

* * *

"You bellowed sir?" Niles asked as he entered his boss's bedroom.

"Uh yes! Niles old man I seem to be at dead end with this machine. How do you get it to turn on?" Niles rolled his eyes and thought to himself _"How'd I get here and he got there I'll never know!"_

"Sir, you just press the on button on the front then click on any icon with your mouse" He turned towards the door seeing that his words seemed to click into his very dense friend's brain.

"Oh, well…..ummm very well thank you old man….uh Niles Goodnight" Max said as he turned back onto his computer.

"Yes, and a very goodnight to you too sir" With that Niles walked back into his room and resumed the conversation.

* * *

**_FutureMissShieffield_**: Oh please please please please Miss Babcock can you tell me who you have a crush on, I won't tell anyone I promise.

(C.C rolls her eyes)

**BrunetteBabe**: For the 100th time No Nanny Fine. I will not tell the captain of starship YentaPrise my crushes name! and thank God you don't have a microphone now I don't have to hear you whining!

**_FutureMissShieffield_**: I am not a yenta, I just like to tell stories and listen to them ;) and are you saying my voice is annoying?!

**BrunetteBabe**: Not saying, telling!!

(C.C. chuckles)

**FutureMissShieffield**: Oy! Miss Babcock you will tell me!

(ButlerBoy has returned from away)

**ButlerBoy**: What does CaCa know that she won't tell you?

**BrunetteBabe**: Stop calling me CaCa!!

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: Who she has a crush on. She says I'm a big yenta and that's why she won't tell me.

**ButlerBoy**: Whatever you say CaCa ;) and I'll get it out of her for you Miss Fine!

**BrunetteBabe**: No you won't Pam man

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: Thanks Ni-yules ;)

**ButlerBoy**: No problem Miss Fine, and Pam man? That's very creative. Running out of ideas there Miss Babcock?

(IHateAndrewLloydWebber has signed into the Chat Room)

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber**: Well hello everyone!

**_FutureMissShieffield_**: Hi Mista Shieffield!!

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber**: Hello Miss Fine. Interesting Screen Name

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: ;) Thanks

**ButlerBoy**: So, I see you finally figured it out sir

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber**: Oh yes I did thank you Niles old man

**ButlerBoy**: No problem sir, glad to be of service

**BrunetteBabe**: What'd he do? Mop up a coffee spill?

(C.C laughs while Niles rolls his eyes)

**ButlerBoy**: No for your information I helped him with his computer problems

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber**: Yes C.C. as a matter of fact he did, you could be nicer to Niles you know!

**BrunetteBabe**: Sorry Maxwell ;(

**ButlerBoy**: Ha! The witch got in trouble

**BrunetteBabe**: Can it Rag doll or I'll fix you like I fixed Chester!

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber**: Niles you too, be nice to C.C.!

**ButlerBoy**: Sorry sir, she started

**BrunetteBabe**: Did not

**ButlerBoy**: Did too

**BrunetteBabe**: Did not!!!!!!

**_FutureMissShieffield_**: Oy! What are we going to do with these two?

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber**: Idk Miss Fine, I just don't know!………

* * *

**This is what I got so far for chapter one, if you guys liked it please leave a comment if you want me to write more, and leave any suggestions I'm always open to them.**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

(Thanks to everyone who read and replied, I've taken the suggestion of using other characters into consideration. Here goes Chapter 2)

**Authors Note:**

This is in response to tortor040396 _The Nanny_ fan fiction challenge. I decided to choose number 2 as my challenge, since I thought it would be great to open up my first fan fiction story with it. Hope you guys and gals enjoy it. Please **READ & REVIEW!! Fiction Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Nanny, _just using them for now! Lol

**Extra:** C.C's sn is **BrunetteBabe**, Niles sn is **ButlerBoy**, Fran's sn is **FutureMissShieffield**, and Max's sn is **IHateAndrewLloydWebber, **Sylvia's is **MyDaughterIsASpinster, **and Val's is **VTore-elo**

……Enjoy!!

**You Got Mail**

Niles made his way down the kitchen stairs towards the Sub Zero and proceeded to take some items out and lay them on the counter.

"Oh, I just hate getting up early to do breakfast! Can't anyone in this house ever do anything for themselves?" Niles shouted to an empty kitchen. Just then Fran burst in cheerful as ever and for the first time she was early and dressed!

"Good Morning Ni-yules! Its such a gorgeous day it makes me wanna go do something" Fran said as she munched on some fruit Niles was preparing for the children.

"Well Good Morning to you too Miss Fine! So what are you planning on doing today? Shopping?" Niles raised an eyebrow in her direction giving his signature crooked grin.

"No mista I didn't say I was going to "do" something I just said that I wanna do something, big difference" Fran says as she waves her arms in the air for emphasis while Niles just rolled his eyes and returned to preparing the meals.

"So..Ni-yules what'd you think of last nights convo?" Fran says as she continues to pop fruit pieces into her mouth whenever Niles turned his head.

"Well given the fact that after signed in, all you two talked about or to was each other, I'd say it was pretty good" Niles says as he looks around the counter and realizes all the fruits he cut were gone, eyeing Miss Fine pop the last one into her mouth he sighs and goes to get another batch.

"First of all Mista! and I did not talk about each other the whole time! We were merely discussing important matters that pertained to us." Fran walks over to the Sub Zero and reaches for some doughnuts; Niles sees this and swats her hand away.

"Oww Ni-yules! Just one doughnut" she says as she soothes her aching hand.

"Miss Fine at this rate the children and will starve to death and I'll be out of a job if you keep eating everything as I go along making it!" She continues to stare at him. Niles just throws his hands up and continues making the fruit dish.

" Anyway and I had to talk to each other since you and Miss Babcock were aim flirting the entire time!" Fran says triumphantly.

"Miss Fine that is absurd we were not flirting" Niles squints his eyes trying not to let Fran continue with her assumptions.

"Uh huh yeah sure. Whatever you say Ni-yules" Fran says as she puts her hands on her hips and crosses the counter to lean on the opposite side of Niles.

"Miss Fine I assure you, if there was anything going on between Miss Babcock and I besides hatred and contempt you would be the first to know" Niles says matter of factly.

"Uh huh! Well anyway I hear the brood flocking into the dining room so ima go take my seat next to Mista Shieffield" Fran sash shays away through the swinging doors leaving Niles behind to contemplate the conversation between him and Miss Babcock last night.

* * *

_**ButlerBoy**: So Miss Babcock you never told me who you have a crush on_

_**BrunetteBabe**: I never said I was going to tell you to begin with lemon bowl fresh breathe_

_**ButlerBoy**: This coming from the women who reeks of moldy clothes every morning. Come on Miss Babcock I won't tell anyone ;) you can trust me_

_**BrunetteBabe**: I do not smell like moldy clothes tidy bowl. And no you're an even bigger yenta then Nanny Fine, and since when can I trust you?!_

_**ButlerBoy**: Oh yeah of course you don't. And I resent that! ;( I'm just a lowly butler looking for some handouts, you can trust me. I bring your coffee in every day don't I?!  
_

_**BrunetteBabe**: Well you won't get any hand outs from me! Yeah you do bring it every day, but it has such a weird taste to it. I can't put my foot on it._

_**ButlerBoy**: Funny you should say foot lol_

_(Niles laughs remembering that morning he dipped Brighton's gym socks in her coffee mug)_

_**ButlerBoy**: Miss Babcock pretty please! Oh come on don't be such a big baby! We've known each other for 15 years already; don't you think I've earned something?_

_**BrunetteBabe**: Oh alright, you're worse than Nanny Fine. Just because I'm tired of you asking, but on one condition._

_**ButlerBoy**: Anything. I live to serve lol ;)_

_**BrunetteBabe**: Literally lol_

_(C.C laughs)_

_**ButlerBoy**: I let that go since I really want to know_

_**BrunetteBabe**: Well okay. He's handsome, witty, funny, a great dancer and has the most wonderful set of legs a women like me has ever set her eyes upon!_

_**ButlerBoy**: A women pfftt!!! Has someone been hitting the brandy again?_

_(Niles snickers)_

_**BrunetteBabe**: Well fine I won't tell you who it is!!!_

* * *

The sound of a coffee mug hitting the kitchen counter broke Niles out of his reverie.

"Niles we've been hollering for over 20 mins now! Are you ever going to bring us the food or are you just going to stare at your oven mitts all day long?" C.C. said as she looked at Niles with a grin on her face.

"Well I'm sorry not everyone has super sonic bat hearing like you do!" Niles said as he huffed past the not so shocked C.C into the dining room to bring the families breakfast.

"Uh Niles old man what took you so long? Is everything alright?" Max said as he nibbled on his toast and poached eggs.

"No sir. Everything is okay. I just got spooked by something large and hideous" Niles said while looking at C.C as she took her usual place by Maggie.

"Well okay old man just as long as your fine" Max smiled lightly at Miss Fine when his hand brushed against her hand when he reached for the orange juice.

"Uh Mista Shieffield I was just telling Ni-yules that it's a beautiful day outside and that we should do something together with the kids. Right Ni-yules?" Niles rolls his eyes and gets a swift kick from under the table from Fran.

"Ow! Oh umm yes sir she was! You should take a stroll in the park. I'll prepare the picnic basket for later" Niles said while limping his way into the kitchen. Max eyed Fran and him and since he had no clue what was going on he just shook his head and agreed.

"Oy! Maggie I saw this cute halter top on sale in Loehmans we have to get it today or I'll just plotz" Fran said while spearing a piece of toast with her fork. Seeing that Max was ogling Miss Fine again C.C decided to speak up.

"Uh Maxwell chop chop. We have a lot of work to do today before your little impromptu picnic" C.C seethed through her teeth as she spoke.

"Oh yes quite right C.C. Why don't you meet me in there and get started. I'll be there in a few" Max said not even bothering to look up from his plate.

"Fine! I'll be in the office if you need me" C.C said but no one listened. She made her way into the office and shut the door. Opening up her laptop she signed on aim. Seeing Niles sn online she decided to have a little fun.

"Oh seems like dust mop is ditching his duties" C.C laughed as she said out loud.

* * *

(BrunetteBabe as signed in)

**BrunetteBabe**: So I see your neglecting your duties to surf the web?

(Niles groans as he reads her I.M)

**ButlerBoy**: Miss Babcock for you information I am looking for simple picnic recipes if you must know ;0

**BrunetteBabe**: Well! No need to be sassy about it.

**ButlerBoy**: Is there something you need Miss Babcock other wise I must attend to my duties before "he" calls for me again

**BrunetteBabe**: Well what's the rush? Chat with me a while ;)

(Niles smiles as he reads the I.M feeling an odd sensation come over him)

**ButlerBoy**: Well I do have a few minutes to spare. What is it that you want to talk about Miss Babcock?

**Meanwhile**………………

* * *

"Oy! I should have never eaten that last hot dog! Ma! where are you going?" Sylvia yelled as her mom entered a random store in the village.

"Sometimes I swear if I don't..o0o0o Churros!" Sylvia runs to the churro vendor and buys 2 with extra cinnamon. She walks into the store to find her mother when her cell phone dings. She sees its an I.M from Fran.

"Oy! She betta have found a husband if she's interrupting me while I'm eating!" She reads the I.M.

* * *

**FutureMissShieffield**: Ma! Whatcha doing, I have some time to spare before I go on a picnic with Max in central park.

**MyDaughterIsASpinster**: What?! What is it?! Did you find a husband?

**FutureMissShieffield**: Ma!!!!!!!!! No I didn't I just wanted to see what my only mother was up to so her lonely daughter could spend some time with her ;(

**MyDaughterIsASpinster**: Sorry Franny you just caught me in a bad time

**FutureMissShieffield**: Ma, you're eating aren't you?

**MyDaughterIsASpinster**: uh NO! I was just searching for your grandmother, who by the way has disappeared!

**FutureMissShieffield**: Ma!!!!! Well step away from the churro and go find her!

**MyDaughterIsASpinster**: How'd you know I was eating a churro?

**FutureMissShieffield**: I didn't you just told me! Now go find her. I'll just hit up Val instead. Since my mother whom I love dearly will not spend time with her daughter!

**MyDaughterIsASpinster**: Oy! Fran guilt will not work on me, I'm your mother I know! Okay well mwuah mwuah mwuah talk to you later.

(MyDaughterIsASpinster has signed off)

* * *

"Gee! You'd think for a women of her size she'd stop eating by now" Fran says as she checks her buddy list to see if Val is online.

"_Oh well here she is, I wonder why her away says lost?! _Fran thinks to herself as she hits Val up.

* * *

**FutureMissShieffield**: Hey Val! What you up to?

**VTore-elo**: Oh hey Fran. Nothing just searching for my phone

**FutureMissShieffield**: Val!!!!!!!!! You're on your cell phone!! And your last name is spelled Toriello not Tore-elo!!

**VTore-elo**: Oh yeah you're right ;) What would I do without you Fran? I know that!

**FutureMissShieffield**: Then why does it say Tore-elo?

**VTore-elo**: I just forgot how to spell it when I was making my sn that's all, it happens. Well what's up anyway?

(Fran rolls her eyes, "I swear that Val can be so stupid sometimes" she says out loud)

**FutureMissShieffield**: Well I just wanted to see if you were free to hang for a while before my picnic.

**VTore-elo**: Sorry Fran I got some errands to run. Maybe later. Bye!

**FutureMissShieffield**: Umm okay bye Val

(VTore-elo has gone away)

* * *

"Hmm I wonder what Mista Shieffield is up to?" Fran walks out of her room towards the office.

**Meanwhile**……

* * *

**ButlerBoy**: I don't see what the big problem is! All I said was to go up to the man if you have such big feelings for him. Why is that such a stupid idea?

**BrunetteBabe**: Because it is. Now stop telling me what to do!

**ButlerBoy**: I'm just trying to help Miss Babcock. Well anyway I guess it's just you and me today since everyone will be out of the house later for the picnic!

**BrunetteBabe**: Yeah I guess so dust mop. ;)

(Niles chuckles to himself as a plan pops into his head)

**ButlerBoy**: Why don't we have a picnic of our own since they didn't even have the decency to invite us?

**BrunetteBabe**: Well your on butler boy. What do you have in mind?

**ButlerBoy**: Oh you will see, just you wait! You'll see! ;)

* * *

**This is what I got so far for chapter two, if you guys liked it please leave a comment if you want me to write more, and leave any suggestions I'm always open to them. I'll be posting up a chapter a day until I finish the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Sorry I've taken so long to do the other chapters, it's just that I started my college classes on Wednesday and I've been busy, and since I'm not a freshmen anymore the courses are even harder, but since you've guys have waited patiently. I'm posting 3 chapters today to make up!! ;) ***

**(**Thanks to everyone who read and replied, I've taken the suggestion of using other characters into consideration. Here goes Chapter 3)

**Authors Note:**

This is in response to tortor040396 _The Nanny_ fan fiction challenge. I decided to choose number 2 as my challenge, since I thought it would be great to open up my first fan fiction story with it. Hope you guys and gals enjoy it. Please **READ & REVIEW!! Fiction Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Nanny, _just using them for now! Lol

**Extra:** C.C's sn is **BrunetteBabe**, Niles sn is **ButlerBoy**, Fran's sn is **_FutureMissShieffield_**, and Max's sn is **IHateAndrewLloydWebber, **Sylvia's is **MyDaughterIsASpinster, **Val's is **VTore-elo, **and Yetta's is **SexOn85YrOldLegs**

……Enjoy!!

**You Got Mail**

"Oy! Mista Shieffield you don't have to be so mean about it" Fran said as she put on her best pout.

"Miss Fine you ate all of the pudding and savories before I even got a chance to try it!" said a little too loudly for Fran's liking.

"Well! If you feel that way Mista then I should just go on home!" Fran got up and started to leave, but Max held her hand stopping her from moving anymore.

"Miss Fine please don't overreact, I was just teasing" He playfully said while still holding her hand.

"Well okay but lets just finish the picnic, and to make up you're going to rub lotion on my back!" She said with a wicked grin on her face.

**Meanwhile**…………………….

* * *

C.C was sitting in the office looking over some contracts when there was a soft knock on the door. Niles poked his head through the opening and gave Miss Babcock his signature crooked grin.

"Uh Miss Babcock if you would please follow me lunch will be served or shall I say our picnic" He continued to grin as he watched C.C raise her head ever so slightly pretending not to have heard him.

"Oh what'd you say rubber maid" She grinned hoping for him to play along.

"With ears as big as yours I would have thought you heard me!" He caught the bait and did play along.

"Now if you'll stop pretending to work, take my arm and follow me." C.C got up from her place behind the desk and did what he asked of her. She couldn't help but contain a big smile that was creeping across her face neither could he.

"Now I hope you don't plan on killing me Niles. I still have so much to do in life" She said while making little circles with her hand on his sleeves.

"Oh Miss Babcock please! You could do everything you ever wanted and still be back in time to finish the picnic!" C.C laughed that sultry laugh of hers while Niles shivered. He couldn't help it if her laugh did that to him. Sometimes he would throw a zinger her way just to hear it escape her lips. After walking around the house and to the backyard Niles turned around and instructed Miss Babcock to wait.

"Now Miss Babcock I want you to wait right here, when I call for you then you come over." C.C nodded her head. Niles walked behind a bush and out of sight a few moments later he called for her. C.C walked around the bush and stopped dead in her tracks.

(Gasp) "Niles how could you…….."

**Meanwhile**……

* * *

"Oh Mista Shieffield!! Oh yes that's it, oh yes right there" Fran said while searched around the grass for her stud earring.

"Miss Fine could you please wear bigger earrings next time we go to the park. I could have lost a bloody eye when I ran into that tree branch!" Max picked up the earring and walked back over to Fran on the blanket. They sat for a moment watching the kids play.

"Mista Shieffield can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course Miss Fine, uh what is it" He said sheepishly

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Max looked at her questioningly

"Uh I suppose I do…uh I mean if you know she or he's the right person and umm you know they're good for you. Then yes I suppose so I do" Fran looked at him as if he had three eyes.

"Care to explain?" Before Max even had a chance to respond Fran's phone began to ding.

"Oh hold on Mista Shieffield I gotta I.M from someone" Fran opened her phone and read the I.M.

* * *

**SexOn85YrOldLegs**: Hey Franny its your grandma! Teddy just got me a new phone and I'm learning how to use it so I wanted to I.M you.

**_FutureMissShieffield_**: Yetta! How do you know how to use a cell phone let alone I.M someone. And who's Teddy? Don't you mean Sammy?

**SexOn85YrOldLegs**: I have my ways Franny, and uh yeah Sammie.

(Yetta looks a little dumbfounded)

**_FutureMissShieffield_**: So, Whatcha doing Yetta?

**SexOn85YrOldLegs**: Waiting for your mother to pick me up!

**_FutureMissShieffield_**: Yetta Ma's in Jersey with Aunt Silva. Don't you remember?

**SexOn85YrOldLegs**: Oh umm yeah…..I forgot. I guess I'll go meet up with Charlie.

**_FutureMissShieffield_**: Ok…its Sammy

**SexOn85YrOldLegs**: Who's Sammy?

**_FutureMissShieffield_**: Oy! just forget it; have fun Yetta I'll talk to you later. Mwuahs

**SexOn85YrOldLegs**: Okay Franny be good.

* * *

Fran closed her phone her phone and scooted over to .

"Who was that?" He asked quite curiously

"Oh that was just Yetta trying out her new cell phone"

"How the bloody hell she'd manage to use that. I mean the women gets confused putting on her jacket!" Max said with a grin.

"Very funny Mista very funny!"

**Meanwhile**…………..

* * *

"Niles how could you do such a thing?" C.C said looking around the backyard's new picnic setting.

"What no good?" He said grinning

"Niles it's beautiful, how'd you manage to do all this while I was in the office?" C.C looked around still in shock at the fact that the man she once thought as her nemesis could be so sweet and loving when he wanted to be.

"Well Miss Babcock I do have my ways. I am a butler you know" He continued to grin then took her hand to sit on the blanket.

C.C looked around and her surroundings. Niles had turned the backyard into a virtual paradise; he turned on the water fountain which was believed to have been broken. He trimmed the hedges into heart shaped figures. Spread a large quilt on the ground with beautiful silverware adorning the top. The food placed upon the little mats looked so delicious; he also placed two candles in the middle with soft music in the background. Her favorite flower adorned the other edges of the backyard, and colorful streamers hung from the tree branches. She had never had someone do something for her so touching that she actually felt tears spring to her eyes. She felt so……so……loved! She glanced around and looked up at the sky to see the sun setting. It was marvelous and when she finally snapped back she looked down and say Niles staring at her with so much adoration and love she couldn't bare to keep eye contact with him.

"Niles…I don't know what to say…this is all so beautiful. I mean a simple lunch would have sufficed. I mean I love it don't get me wrong, but it's just that no one has ever done anything like this for me before, but why all the trouble?" C.C said with a hint of concern when she saw his head drop to his chest.

"Miss Babcock I have something to tell you…."

* * *

**(Thanks everyone for being so patient, I'll be posting the other two chapters pronto, sometime today but before midnight lol)**

**R&R Pleaseeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Authors Note:**

This is in response to tortor040396 _The Nanny_ fan fiction challenge. I decided to choose number 2 as my challenge, since I thought it would be great to open up my first fan fiction story with it. Hope you guys and gals enjoy it. Please **READ & REVIEW!! Fiction Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Nanny, _just using them for now! Lol

**Extra:** C.C's sn is **BrunetteBabe**, Niles sn is **ButlerBoy**, Fran's sn is **_FutureMissShieffield_**, and Max's sn is **IHateAndrewLloydWebber, **Sylvia's is **MyDaughterIsASpinster, **Val's is **VTore-elo, **and Yetta's is **SexOn85YrOldLegs**

……Enjoy!!

**You Got Mail**

Fran and Max giggled and laughed the entire way into the house with the kids not far behind, and for once they felt at total peace and harmony with each other.

"Oh Fran this was a lovely day wasn't it? Max looked at Fran lovingly.

"Oh yes it was Mista…uh Max!" Fran realized that for the first time called her Fran, and she couldn't say she didn't like it. She just winked at him and made her way into the kitchen where she ran right into Niles.

"Oy! Sorry scarecrow I didn't see you there!" Niles merely nodded his head and continued with his task on hand not even noticing Fran was talking to him, Niles kept replaying earlier that evening with Miss Babcock in his head over and over and he couldn't help but smile at the turn of events that took place.

* * *

"_Miss Babcock I have something to tell you" Niles finally looked up to see C.C's concern showing in her eyes and couldn't help but think maybe she did love him._

"_Niles what is it? You're scaring me!" C.C scooted closer to Niles spot on the blanket and placed her hand on his lap._

"_Uh Miss Babcock I don't know how to put this lightly but……" For the first time Niles was at a loss for words and of all people Miss Babcock the one person he always had something to say too._

"_Well just tell me Niles I can't stand the suspense! Don't make me get ugly with you" She joked with him hoping he would remember where that came from, and remember he did._

"_Oh Miss Babcock trust me you already have!" Niles smiled happily as she moved even closer to him practically sitting on his lap._

"_Good one Niles" They shared a laugh together and Niles was grateful that she wasn't making it hard on him._

"_Now please tell me what's bothering you"_

"_I love you" Niles blurted out without thinking. He chastised himself knowing that's not what he wanted to say to her. Well just not like that._

"_You what?!" C.C stiffened and looked dead in his eyes._

"_Well I uh…ummmm its just that we've known each other for over 15 yrs and I've come to think of you more than just a frien….." Before Niles even got to finish his sentence C.C's lips came crashing down upon his. Her tongue begged entrance to his mouth, she wanted to taste him, feel him and he was more than willing to oblige. They kissed for what felt like hours but Niles couldn't have been happier._

* * *

"Ni-yules!!!!!!!!" Fran yelled at her friend becoming more and more worried when he didn't respond to her.

Niles was broken out of his reverie and was more then displeased by it.

"What is it Miss Fine?!" He yelled a little to loudly.

"Well geez Ni-yules I was just wondering what was wrong you didn't have to yell" Fran looked a little hurt and started to walk towards the staircase.

"Oh sorry Miss Fine its just that I was thinking that's all, I didn't mean to yell at you" Niles grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Fran responded happily.

"Well don't scare me like that scarecrow I was really worried about you"

"Miss Fine I'm okay, but I'm a little bit sleepy I think I'll go online for a while and hit the sheets"

"Hey I think that's a good idea, I think I'll join you" Niles turned to Fran and stared at her questioningly

"Not like that Niles, I met I should go online as well" She slapped his arm playfully.

"Sorry Miss Fine you have to be more clear with me" He said sheepishly

"I'll go tell Max to sign on and we'll all have a chat. We haven't done that in a while"

"Oh okay sounds like a date" He grinned wickedly

* * *

Fran ran up the stairs to inform of the chat room session. Niles crept up to his room and sat on his bed then he pulled his laptop out and signed online. He checked his buddy list to see if Miss Babcock was online and sure enough she was. He took the time to read her away message before her.

* * *

**(BrunetteBabe is away: Had a wonderful day with a wonderful man who made me a wonderful picnic then told me the most wonderful news. ;) )**

Niles grinned after reading her away then clicked on her screen name and hit her up.

**ButlerBoy**: Oh Miss Babcock how are you feeling

(C.C heard the familiar ding of an I.M and flew to her laptop hoping it was a certain someone and low and behold it was, she couldn't contain the smile that grew across her face while she typed a response)

**BrunetteBabe**: Hey lover ;) oh I feel….

**ButlerBoy**: Lemme guess WONDERFUL ;)

**BrunetteBabe**: Yeah how'd you know?

**ButlerBoy**: I read your away

**BrunetteBabe**: oh yeah lmfaoooo

(C.C and Niles share a laugh)

**ButlerBoy**: So….I'm your lover huh?

**BrunetteBabe**: Oh you're more than that!

(Niles heart leapt at the implication of what she wrote, he knew what she meant and decided he would sometime in the near future make that implication perminant)

**ButlerBoy**: Oh that's wonderful

(C.C couldn't help but roll over laughing at his response)

**ButlerBoy**: C.C you there?

**BrunetteBabe**: Oh sorry Niles I was just laughing so hard from what you wrote lol ;)

**ButlerBoy**: Glad I made you laugh

**BrunetteBabe**: Everyday Niles, everyday

**Meanwhile**………………..

* * *

"Oh Mista Shieffield!!" Fran walked into his room without knocking like always and strolled over to his bed.

"Yes Fran?" Max said softly with a hint of seduction lined into it.

"Ooooo I love it when you call me that…Max!" Fran giggled like a school girl.

"So what's up Fran?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you that Niles and I are going to be in the chat room in a few probably Miss Babcock as well so why don't you sign on"

"Well okay then I will"

Fran hugged good night and made her way to her room with a smile on her face she just couldn't wipe.

"Oy! What a day. Maybe Mista Shieffield and I will take the next step in our relationship" Fran said to her stuffed animals as she waited for aim to load, once it did she joined in the chat session that was already under way.

* * *

(FutureMissShieffield has entered the chat room)

_FutureMissShieffield_: Hey guys! ;)

**BrunetteBabe**: Why Franny so nice of you to join us ;)

**ButlerBoy**: Hey again Fran

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: Franny? Fran? What happened to Miss Fine and Nanny Fine? Are you two alright?

**ButlerBoy**: Oh Miss Fine we're perfectly fine, can't we just call you by your first name?

**BrunetteBabe**: Nanny Fine relax!

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: Oy! Well first of all welcome back ;) lol and second of all what's got into you two? First its Niles in the kitchen now its Miss Babcock

(IHateAndrewLloydWebber has signed into chat room)

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber**: Hey guys

**BrunetteBabe**: What did you do in the kitchen lover hmm?

**ButlerBoy**: Oh nothing dumpling I just spooked Miss Fine that's all

**BrunetteBabe**: Oh okay just checking

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: WHOA! Hold on, what'd I miss here? Dumpling? Lover? Oy! I have to stop eating those extra casing's of vanilla pudding. Did I enter the twilight zone here?

**BrunetteBabe**: Oh Nanny Fine relax. Can't a women call her man pet names?

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber**: Umm hello guys! I'm here!!

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: Well yeah of course its just weird coming from you….and whoa wait a minute are you and Niles together?!!!!!!!!

**ButlerBoy**: Miss Fine isn't it obvious? Miss Babcock couldn't resist my charms any more and threw herself at me ;)

**BrunetteBabe**: I did not!!

**ButlerBoy**: Did too

**BrunetteBabe**: Did not

**ButlerBoy**: Did too

**BrunetteBabe**: Servant!

**ButlerBoy**: Trollop!

**BrunetteBabe**: Bell Boy!

**ButlerBoy**: Brunette!

(C.C couldn't help but squirm in her nightgown feeling aroused and she couldn't help but smile remebering where that was from)

**BrunetteBabe**: Oh Niles! Stop I'm feeling rather….

**ButlerBoy**: HOT?!

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: Oy! This is going to take some getting used too.

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber**: Uh Hello guys, can you hear me….oh wait they can't hear me. Ummm can you guys read this…Hey guys!! Miss Fine?!

**BrunetteBabe**: Uh Niles I think you should come over I think I broke something that needs fixing ;)

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: Oh yeah you need something fixed alright

**ButlerBoy**: I'll be right over with my ummm….tool box! ;)

**BrunetteBabe**: I'll be waiting ;)

(ButlerBoy has signed off)

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: Oy! Couldn't even say good bye would you look at that! So what needs fixing Miss Babcock hmm?

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber**: HELLO GUYS!!!

**BrunetteBabe**: Oh umm my alarm clock…oh umm Nanny Fine I need to get ready…urmm I mean get the thing that needs fixing ready ;)

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: Yeah sure alright and I need bigger hair!

**BrunetteBabe**: Night Nanny Fine!

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: Night Miss Babcock, and don't forget to protect the alarm clock when umm you're ready to use the tools you wouldn't wanna.. You know….break it ;)

(C.C blushed)

**BrunetteBabe**: Uh thanks Nanny Fine night

(BrunetteBabe has signed off)

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber**: Miss Fine can you read me?!!!

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: Oy! Mista Shieffield when'd you sign in? What took you so long

(Max groans)

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber**: ARGH!! MISS FINE!!!!!!!!

**FutureMissShieffield**: Uh what?! What'd I do?!

* * *

**So what'd you guys think please read and review chapter 5 coming is an hour or so, so keep alerted!! Next chapter is going to be a little racy so hold on to your seats for this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Omg I'm so sorry guys I've been so busy with school, and all this stuff. My bad if I've been neglecting my duties as a writer lol…well here's number 5)**

**Authors Note:**

This is in response to tortor040396 _The Nanny_ fan fiction challenge. I decided to choose number 2 as my challenge, since I thought it would be great to open up my first fan fiction story with it. Hope you guys and gals enjoy it. Please **READ & REVIEW!! Fiction Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Nanny, _just using them for now! Lol

**Extra:** C.C's sn is **BrunetteBabe**, Niles sn is **ButlerBoy**, Fran's sn is **_FutureMissShieffield_**, and Max's sn is **IHateAndrewLloydWebber, **Sylvia's is **MyDaughterIsASpinster, **Val's is **VTore-elo, **and Yetta's is **SexOn85YrOldLegs**

……Enjoy!!

**You Got Mail**

"Where is the sorry excuse for a man" C.C said while pacing her penthouse waiting for Niles to come over. She continued to pace around in a circle until she heard a knock on the door. C.C made her way over to the door feeling more and more nervous as she inched closer until finally she reached it.

"Who is it?!" She waited until the familiar voice came through

"Who the hell else would it be women?! Just open up!" Niles was sweating now feeling his confidence dwindling.

C.C opened the door to see Niles standing there with his usual lop-sided grin.

"Well if it isn't butler boy himself" She snickered to herself as Niles made his way to her couch and made himself at home. C.C couldn't help but think as she watched him get settled that he seemed to fit in her home as if he had always lived there.

"Well excuse me! So would you like anything to drink?" C.C had a sudden feeling of nervousness wash over her as she started to realize she had Niles alone and all to herself in her penthouse, she didn't know if it was the wine she had earlier but she was feeling a bit weird in her stomach.

"Well now that you mentioned it. How bout some wine?"

"Well wine it is butler boy!" C.C made her way over to her liquor cabinet and pulled out her best wine that she was only intending on using it for special purposes and today was as good as any she thought silently. She poured him a hefty glass and handed it to him, both not making any eye contact until she sat right next to him on the couch.

"Uh Niles?"

Niles gave her a quick sideways glance and realized that she was turned directly to him.

"Yes Miss Babcock?" He said in his best butler voice.

C.C opened her mouth to speak but opted for showing her emotions rather then just saying it. She cupped his face in both hands and kissed him tenderly, when they finally stopped she looked at him through hooded eyes.

"What was that for?" He asked while trying to understand what had just happened in those few moments.

"Niles I have something to tell you…."

**Meanwhile…………**

* * *

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber**: Fran?

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: Yes….Max?

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber**: Where's Niles I called for him an hour ago?

**_FutureMissShieffield_**: Oy! Mista Shieffield I told you he was going over to C.C's place

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber**: Oh you did? I don't remember, but why C.C's I thought they hated each other. Oh well don't answer I don't wanna know….well anyway would you care for a little snack in the meantime while we chat downstairs in private?

**_FutureMissShieffield_**: J Sure Mista Shieffield!

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber**: I'll meet you in the kitchen in five

**_FutureMissShieffield_**: K

(IHateAndrewLloydWebber and FutureMissShieffield signed off)

* * *

"I wonder if I shaved my upper lip?" Fran asked to an empty room not sure of what to make of 's little "snack".

"What if he kisses me? What if he wants to tell me some bad news? Or worse he's found someone already……Oy I needa call Val. Oh wait no time for that!" Fran made her way to the kitchen in no time, as she descended the stairs she could see 's head poking around in the sub-zero. She watched him intently as he hummed a little unknown tune and jiggled his hips to the beat; she slowly made her way over to the counter and rested her left arm on Niles usual spot.

"Whatcha making?!' Fran said a little too loudly for the skittish producer. Max jumped in fright and all the ingredients' he was holding fell to the floor.

"MISS FINEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! He yelled visibly upset.

"What?! What I do?!" She asked innocently enough to make forget why he was irritated to begin with.

"Oh nothing lets just get this cleaned up before Niles throws a fit; I don't want him getting upset over his kitchen"

"Trust me Niles won't be upset" She said smugly

"And why is that?" He asked curiously now while folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Cause he's finally getting something he hasn't got in years lets just say that mista!" She said matter of factly while she poked him in the chest.

"Oh…..oh you mean he's finally getting the subscription to Butler & Butler Magazine?" Max asked oblivious to Fran's real meaning.

"Oh just forget it, just stand there and look pretty for mama!" She said while she rolled her eyes at his density when it came to matters of the heart.

"Oh umm okay Fran" Max said smiling while trying to be as cute as possible for her.

"So, watcha gunna make now since you dropped everything on the floor?" She said while she crossed over to his side of the counter.

"I don't know Fran. I think we should order out" He walked over to the hidden stash of restaurant menus Fran hid in the bread basket.

"Sounds like a plan to me….err Max!" She said finally realizing he had said her name twice in a row with no assistance from her.

"Yes….yes it does" He smiled at her as she seemed to move closer

**Meanwhile**………………..

* * *

"So, what is it that you have to tell me Miss Babcock?" Niles asked curiously as he watched her bite her bottom lip signaling something was wrong to him.

"What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" He moved closer to her on the couch but she pulled away.

"Umm….Niles I don't know how to say this but……um I…..its just that I um…" She found herself stumbling over her words as he was now literally in her face inches from her lips.

"Miss Babcock will you spit it out already" He tried to remain calm but she was starting to worry him.

"I LOVE YOU!" She shouted through tightly closed eyes as she waited for his response. If she would have opened her eyes sooner she would have seen the smile that creped across his face and that twinkle in his eyes.

"Well do you have anything to say?" She asked when she finally opened her eyes.

"Miss Babcock I can't believe it….I mean….this is just….." He was visibly shaken but a sense of overwhelming happiness was creeping over him at her sudden declaration of love.

"Niles I put my heart on the line and that's all you can say? At least say something mildly romantic" She said starting to seethe through gritted teeth.

"What no good?" He asked playfully but she crossed her arms in annoyance.

" Oh alright will you hold your horses you silly cow, I'm trying to tell you how much you mean to me if you'll just let me get one word in edge wise!" He retorted right back.

"Oh Niles please stop you're making me swoon" She said sarcastically as she placed one hand on her forehead and another on her chest for emphases.

"Oh come here you silly women" He growled at her causing her skin to shiver while he reached for her hands.

"Now sit still and open those big ears of yours while I explain something to you" He said with his trade-mark lop-sided grin crossing his face.

"Okay!" She said stifling a giggle.

"Miss Babcock……uh C.C since the first day I heard your hooves trot across the floor I was mesmerized" She slapped his arm playfully all the while caressing his hands with her thumbs.

"Niles! Be serious you old goat!" She said while leaning into the couch to get comfortable.

"Okay okay……here goes. Miss Babcock when you first entered my life some odd years ago and brisked past me in the foyer I couldn't help but think to myself this women has already stolen my heart in a matter of moments. I love every and anything you say or do, the way you yell and threaten the cast members on the phone, the way you grin at me when I throw a zinger your way, the way you laugh……oh how I adore the way you laugh it makes me shiver, the way you walk, the way you talk, when you have your hair down, how the sun reflects off your head giving you the appearance of an angel, the way you know how to get your way no matter who or what is in your way, the way you let people know exactly what you want and how you want it no matter if they approve or not, the way you handle 's business, the way you dress, the way you carry yourself in public, how you dance, your soft lips, your blue eyes, your blonde hair, yes I said blonde hair, your leg longs, your curvy thighs, your supple breast…..but most of all I love you because you are not afraid to be you and because you love this mean miserable old man!"

Niles said visibly filled with emotion. He could see C.C eyes were watering and reached over to wipe the tears away.

"Niles…I don't know what to say.. No one has ever said that to me…Niles I ….I …I love you so much." She finally broke down her walls and cried into his shoulders while gripping his back. Niles put his arms around her and held her as tightly as he could.

"Shhh..shhh now. Settle down Miss Babcock. I can't bare to see you cry. I'll never leave you. I'll always be here remember that!" She looked up at him and dried her eyes on his sleeve which caused him to chuckle.

"Your right. I have nothing to cry about. Nothing at all now that you're here with me" She said while her lips slowly and passionately grazed his.

"Niles I have one thing to ask of you"

"Yes? Anything for you Miss Babcock" He said while deeply staring into her eyes with love and devotion

"Well for one call me C.C and…ummm..Niles will you make love to me?. Please" She sounded so sweet it almost broke his heart.

"Yes C.C I will do anything for you. And you never have to ask for I will always make love to you emotionally and physically!" She hugged him so tight at his words while he scooped her up and head towards the bedroom locking the door behind him in the process.

* * *

**(Sorry guys once again that I took so long. I promise next chapter will be very juicy not intended for younger readers, must be over 18. It should be done by this Friday or Saturday once I get a break in my class schedule)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Sorry guys that I haven't updated in what seems like forever, I've just been so busy, but enough of the excuses I give to you chapter 6.….)**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS SMUT AND ADULT LANGUAGE AND IS NOT SUITABLE FOR ANY READER UNDER THE AGE OF 18. Rated R or X for that matter**

**Enjoy J**

**You Got Mail**

Niles made his way into C.C's bedroom while trying to balance her in his arms and all the while kiss every inch of her face. They blindly pawed for each other in a drunken stupor caused by their raging hormones for one another. C.C couldn't help but yelp as Niles deposited her not to gently on her bed, his sheer might and force caused her to become even more aroused. He jumped on her the minute she sat up to catch a her breathe, he assaulted her neck while with his free hands ripped her blouse open and threw it across the room with his shirt. She whimpered even more when his tongue trailed down to the crevasse between her supple breasts, she bit her lip when she felt his hot tongue take her hard nipple into his mouth. He continued downward while taking her pants and panties and casting them to the side along with his own under garments. Now both fully nude Niles couldn't help but gaze at the sheer beauty that was laying before him full of steam and ready to be entered.

"So, I see someone really is a true blonde!" He stated matter-of-factly looking at her neat plane strip.

"Oh Niles there are so many things you don't know about me" She said while licking her lips, and staring at his manhood bob up and down as he loomed and swayed above her.

"Miss Bab…..err C.C. I must say all these years of me tormenting you on your weight was a waste! You're a goddess and should be told that every waking moment of your life!" Niles was becoming overwhelmed with emotion as started to come closer to her on the bed.

"Niles love…….while I understand your love for me, but right now I just want to feel your HUGE…….duster inside of me" C.C stared at him as if she was going to eat him alive and seized his manhood with all the force and determination of a young horny teenager.

"ACKKKKKK" Niles yelled as she viciously attacked him.

He felt even more aroused as he felt her tongue trail across his scrotum and up and down his hard shaft. He tilted his head back and groaned in appreciation. Her tongue was raging war against every nerve in his body; he felt sensations pass through him like he never felt before. C.C bobbed up and down on his cock leaving a trail of salvia in her wake. She sucked the tip gingerly while she swallowed him whole. Niles gripped the back of her head and grabbed a handful of hair and started to tug her head up and down on his swelling meat. He started to feel the impending orgasm so he pulled her head off of his cock. She looked up surprised at him and started to speak before he shushed her.

"C.C as much as I love what your gorgeous tongue is doing to me, I feel I should share this moment with you. I want to let you feel and experience what I'm feeling at this moment" Niles stated as he flipped her onto her back and pushed himself into her.

"Oh Fuckkkkkkkk Nilesssssssssssssssssssssssss………….so goooooddddddd!" C.C said as she gripped the sheets. Not having had sex in such a long time made her vaginal walls extremely tight causing her to have the only tingly sensations run up and down her spine. She felt her walls stretch while Niles giant cock pounded into her. The room was filled with inaudible groans and grunts, as Niles continued his assault into her hot, gushy, and tight core.

"Damnit C.C you feel so goooddd…..I can't bare it any longer! Ugh woman you drive me mad!" Niles yelled as he pounded into her even faster, her juices leaking from the sides of her core. She knew it was close, she could feel all the tell-tale signs of her ever coming orgasm. She gripped his back and shoulders, her toes curled, her back arched and a flood of cum came out her as she came all over his cock.

"Fuckkkkkkk……" C.C yelled satisfied… mere seconds later having felt her explosion Niles emptied his seed into her and collapsed on top of her in a sweaty pile.

"Good God woman! Are you trying to give me another heart attack?!!" Niles said as he rolled over to face her. C.C. cupped his face and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"Never lover. Never. Then who would torment me if your gone?!" C.C looked into his eyes and lay back down onto his chest and gave him a quick squeeze.

"I think we both deserve a good nights rest. Don't you think?" Niles asked but the only response he got was of C.C snoring softly into his chest.

"Well night love, I'll catch you in the morning witch." With that Niles gripped her back and shut his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber with a crooked grin on his face.

**Meanwhile………………………………...........**

"Miss Fine could you please open the door?!" Max asked desperately as he heard Fran sobbing in her room.

(Inaudible cries and yelps)

"What?! What did you say?! Miss Fine I'm sorry to have upset you, it's just that….." Before Max even had a chance to finish his sentence the door swung open to reveal a not to happy or pleased Fran.

"It just what?! It's just what mista?!!" Fran screamed into his face, causing him to shrink back into the hallway wall.

"I'm sick and tired of your excuses; I can't keep giving myself to you over and over again and never receive anything in return. Why don't you just go up to your room and think about what you've said." Fran yelled as she turned back into her room and slammed the door non to gently before he even got a chance to get a word in. Max stood there dumbfounded by the whole ordeal and headed up to his room, hoping a few hours of sleep would clear his mind up.

"I can't believe this man….ugh he makes me wanna ugh!" Fran screamed out loud in her empty room. Fran made her way to her bed and plopped down and opened her laptop, seeing her mom on she decided to ask for some advice.

_**(FutureMissShieffield has signed on)**_

_**FutureMissShieffield: **_ ;(

**MyDaughterIsASpinster: **What is it Frannie? Is something wrong? Tell your mamala all about it. J

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: Ma. It was horrible; everything was going good with Mista Shieffield until he said something so horrible to me.

**MyDaughterIsASpinster**: What is it Franala? What could he have said for you to be so upset?! Oy! If he hurt you I'll KILL HIM!!!

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: Ma it was the worst thing possible L

**MyDaughterIsASpinster**: So tell me

_**FutureMissShieffield: **_(sniff sniff) He said….he said…….he said that he

**MyDaughterIsASpinster**: WILL YOU SPIT IT OUT ALREADY I HAVE A TURKEY IN THE OVEN

_**FutureMissShieffield: **_Ma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sad over here and you're thinking about food!!!!!!!

**MyDaughterIsASpinster**: Sorry dear, you know I can't sleep on an empty stomach

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: Oy Ma………what kind of dressing?

**MyDaughterIsASpinster**: Oh a new kind of dressing called ranch surprise!!

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: OoOoO!! Sounds delicious save me some ma!

**MyDaughterIsASpinster**: Ok I'll try

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: Ma!!!! But anyway back to what I was saying Mista Shieffield said that he loves me but-

**MyDaughterIsASpinster**: HE LOVES YOU OY!! When's the wedding?!!!!

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Would you stop interrupting.

**MyDaughterIsASpinster**: Sorry Frannie!

_**FutureMissShieffield: **_He said that he loves me but didn't want to marry me!!!!!!!!!

**MyDaughterIsASpinster**: I'LL KILL HIM!!! WHERE IS HE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(DUM DUM DUM….Sorry guys that's all I have for today. I'll post another one up tomorrow. I promise. Please Read and Review I'll appreciate it much)**


	7. Chapter 7

**( Hey guys back here with another chapter as promised, this one is not as bad AS the last one, but some mild situations nothing serious though. )**

**If some of you guys are lost please read the previous chapters to catch up lol**

**Kk enjoy J**

**Ta-Da Chapter 7**

**You Got Mail**

C.C woke up to a start as she heard her cell buzzing rather loudly on the dresser. She yawned and stretched lazily and got up. She turned and noticed Niles wasn't laying in the bed next to her so she assumed he was somewhere in the penthouse. She flipped her phone open and saw it was an I.M from Niles.

"Hmm I wonder what that sorry excuse for a man is up too?!" She couldn't help but smile as she read his I.M

**ButlerBoy**: Morning my beautiful witch! Hope you slept peacefully after last night?!

(C.C laughs out loud and continues to write her response)

**BrunetteBabe**: Aren't you ? How do you know if I slept peacefully or not huh?

**ButlerBoy**: Woman please you were drooling all over my chest I had to swim my way out from under you!

**BrunetteBabe**: I do not drool!

**ButlerBoy**: Do too!

**BrunetteBabe**: Do not!

**ButlerBoy**: DO TOOOOOOO

**BrunetteBabe**: Do not not not not not!!!! Times infinity!!

**ButlerBoy**: Okay okay you win.

**BrunetteBabe**: Good. So why aren't you in my bed caressing your queens back as we speak?!

**ButlerBoy**: Well I would be doing more then caressing but I had some errands to run, I hope you don't mind?

**BrunetteBabe**: Well I don't mind, it's just that I'm a little lonely that's all……..and I'm feeling rather…..ummm how do I put this……hot

**ButlerBoy**: REALLY?!!

**BrunetteBabe**: Yes really and I'm slipping into a hot shower as we speak…..

(ButlerBoy has signed off)

**Meanwhile………………………………..........**

Fran wakes up to the sun peaking into her window and shining brightly on her face. She rolled out of bed numbly walking towards the bedroom to freshen up before breakfast. Fran brushed her teeth and fixed her hair up nicely before taking one last look in the mirror, suddenly Fran felt a sudden urge to tug and scratch at her ear.

"Strange that only happens when I……." Fran turned around and walked towards her room and stopped mid sentence when she saw laying in her bed sleeping peacefully under the sheets.

"OH MY GWADDDDD!!!!!" Fran screamed at the top of her lungs forgetting that her boss was extremely skiddish.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?!!!!" Maxwell landed on the floor with a thump as he searched around the room for the source of the disturbance.

Fran stood there dumbfounded unable to say anything as a smile creeped across her face as a flood of last nights memories coming rushing back at her.

_IHateAndrewLloydWebber: Miss fine can we please talk about this?_

_FutureMissShieffield: What is it now Mista Shieffield_

_IHateAndrewLloydWebber: Now Miss Fine please don't be like that, I just want to explain what I meant before_

_FutureMissShieffield: Well you betta start explaining Mista cus I aint getting any_

_Younger!_

_IHateAndrewLloydWebber: Okay okay. Miss Fine. I hope you know I love you with all my heart it's just that I can't go through another heartache of losing the person I love most in this world. I mean after Sarah died I've just been so far away from love and anything to do with it, but ever since you came into my life I can't seem to stop running into it. Don't get me wrong Miss Fine you're a lovely woman but I don't want to make a mistake after I marry you then lose you all over again. Do you understand?_

_(Fran sobbing uncontrollably)_

_IHateAndrewLloydWebber: Miss Fine?_

_FutureMissShieffield: Oh Mista Shieffield I'm sorry I was just got so verklempft for a moment there. Yes I understand. I love you more than anything, you and the kids. I wouldn't change it for the world. And you will never lose me, don't worry marriage or no marriage I'll stay right by your side Mista!_

_FutureMissShieffield:……uh Max this is where you say "Oh Fran you're so right I love you!" yadda yadda _

_FutureMissShieffield: Helloo Mista Shieffield?_

_(Knock on her bedroom door)_

_Fran gets up wondering who could it be so late at night. She opens the door to find Maxwell with tears streaming down his face._

"_Fran I just can't stand to be away from you any longer" Max sweeps her into his arms and lays her upon the bed._

"_OH MISTA SHIEFFIELD!!"_

**(Sorry folks your going to have to wait until tomorrow for an update, I guaranteed tomorrows chapter will be very steamy. It's going to be rated M for mature, maybe R and X. Why not even throw Y and Z into the equation…..okay just kidding people, a little bit of dry humor for all of you J but please read and review.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**( Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, this one is going to be steamy, but I warn all those Max and Fran shippers I'm not writing a sex scene for them. I lean towards C.C and Niles way more. Sowrie L but at least I wrote them into the story)**

**Warning the following contains mature sexual content and strong language. Please be advised all readers under the age of 18 are not intended to read the below material!!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**You Got Mail**

"Well I never…that sorry excuse for a man signed off on me!" C.C closed her phone and made her way into the bathroom stripping off her clothes unaware of the eyes watching her intently through the crack in the open bathroom door.

"Argh a nice hot shower is what I need to wash the sweat away and come out a new woman" C.C stated matter-of-factly as she stepped in the steaming hot shower still unaware of the eyes watching her every move as she started to lather.

"Oh what a beautiful day in the neighborhood, a beautiful day in the neighborhood…..ACKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!" C.C screamed as the shower doors swung open to reveal none other than Niles with a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Niles you imbecile you nearly scared the living shi.." Before C.C was even done with her sentence Niles grabbed her firm buttocks in both hands and pushed her gently into the shower wall, he stepped back a bit to admire the lovely creature before him. His eyes swept over her angelic features, her luscious lips, her firm, perky, and ample breast. Then continued down to her curvy hips and thighs, down her hot core, and onto her long, long legs. He couldn't help but feel aroused at the thought of her long legs wrapped around his backside as he thrust into her viciously.

"Nilessssss…I see someone has popped up to join the party!" C.C said suggestively as her eyes fell upon his large penis. She felt so warm and fuzzy as she felt Niles eyes bore into her figure. Suddenly he lunged at her causing her to shriek as he captured her lips with his. He picked her up by the waist and plunged deeply into her wet dripping core. Not even allowing her time to get adjusted to his size.

"Fuck C.C even after last night it's still tight!" He rasped into her ear, C.C dug her nails into his broad shoulder and strong chest, then she wrapped her legs tightly around his firm buttocks. She moaned softly into his ear at first then louder when she felt Niles thrust even harder into her hot cavern.

"Damnit Niles what's gotten into you-SHIT!!!!" Niles shoved his cock harder into her signaling to her that he meant business. His cock seemed to grow larger as he neared his own orgasm and felt C.C's nearing. Her vaginal walls squeezed and contracted over his cock head, and she felt him groan and mutter under his breath into her ear.

"C.C I'm almost there, hold on a little bit. I'll wait for you-GODDD!!!!" C.C and Niles came simultaneously as they both exploded all over each other. Their hot cum spilling onto C.C's thighs and all over Nile's cock. He leaned into her as the final waves of his orgasm swept through him. C.C felt Niles become flaccid inside her as she leaned into his chest. He pulled out slowly not wanting to fully leave her tight core just yet.

"God C.C you…….you just……..you just amaze me!" Niles huffed into her ear as he took a step back to collect himself. They stared at each other awhile until C.C leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" Niles asked looking at her quizzically.

"For being you, and loving me!" C.C simply stated as they both walked into the spray of the hot water and began to lather themselves up.

"Well it seems that the ice queen is melting!" Niles said as C.C swatted his arm playfully, both continued their shower unaware that both their lives were changing for the better.

………………………………

* * *

**Meanwhile………………………………....................**

"Miss Fine what the bloody hell has gotten into you?!" Max asked as he stepped closer to the woman of his dreams.

"Well first of all mista there's no need to yell and second we did the bing bing" Fran whispered the last part as she walked toward where he was standing at the edge of the bed.

"Well about that Miss Fine…well it was……….well it was bloody amazing wasn't it" He said playfully as he grinned like a little kid with a school boy crush.

"It was more then amazing…….it was heaven on earth that's what that was- actually if you ask me!!" Fran said as Maxwell swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Oh Fran I love you more then life itself I hope you know that?!" He said as he set her back down on the ground. She backed up and took a step back.

"Fran you do know that I love you right?" He said asking her almost afraid of his answer.

"Max I do know, it's just that I'm so overcome with emotion I don't know what to think……I need MAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

………………………………

* * *

**(Sorry guys I know this chapter was short, but tomorrow's will be longer. Tomorrow I'll be going back to the original format of the story which is the aim conversation. So expect to see the gang (Niles,C.C, Max and Fran) chatting together late at night in the chatroom discussing the past events. I'm open to suggestions so please respond before I write the chapter.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Hey guys back with another chapter, like I said before I'm going back to the original format of the story for this chapter. Back to the aim I.M setting. It's way funnier that way o_O)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Nanny, _just using them for now! Lol

**Extra:** C.C's sn is **BrunetteBabe**, Niles sn is **ButlerBoy**, Fran's sn is **_FutureMissShieffield_**, and Max's sn is **IHateAndrewLloydWebber, **Sylvia's is **MyDaughterIsASpinster, **Val's is **VTore-elo, **and Yetta's is **SexOn85YrOldLegs**

……Enjoy!!

**You Got Mail**

After Niles and C.C got done with their sizzling shower they made a meal and grabbed their laptops and made their way to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Er….C.C don't you think it's a little redundant to be signing online with us sitting right next to each other?" Niles asked looking at her with a sideways glance, C.C stared at him quizzically wondering his point.

"Niles what is your point?" She asked matter-of-factly but with a grin just to let him know she was joking.

"Well I never!!!" Niles said dramatically clutching his chest for emphasis. C.C swatted his arm playfully and resumed what she was doing on her laptop while he regained focused on his.

**Meanwhile………………………………..................................................................**

"Fran I don't see the point of all this? I mean one minute you're babbling about wanting your mother now you want to talk to Niles?" Max asks sweetly while giving her a gentle squeeze on the arm while she laid across his chest in bed.

"Maxxxx!!! I told yah before Ni-yules will know what I'm going through since you know him and C.C have being doing the horizontal horror these past few days" Fran said unabashedly.

"Well. Okay…fine. I'll go get the laptops" Max stood up quickly and ran towards his bedroom to retrieve the laptops.

**Meanwhile………………………………..............................................................**

**ButlerBoy: **Eh C.C I don't see why you have to sit all the way over there.

**BrunetteBabe**: I told you already lover, it adds more to the foreplay.

**ButlerBoy**: Well okay I guess, but I miss you. I'm feeling rather lonely

(Niles pouted while lifting his head up over the couch in order to let C.C see his lip pout)

**BrunetteBabe**: Now Niles play nice you know how much I love to nibble on that lip!! So play fair.

**ButlerBoy: **Well I'll try but only if you-

(IHateAndrewLloydWebber and FutureMissShieffield have signed on)

**BrunetteBabe**: Well looky looky who has signed on Niles?!

_**FutureMissShieffield: **_Hey Ni-yules! Hiya Miss Babcock whatcha yah talking bout'?

**ButlerBoy**: Well Miss Fine always a pleasure, and nothing the witch and I are just lounging around chatting. You?

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber: **Uh Niles when will you be returning I've been so hungry these past days, I still can't get the microwave to work.

**BrunetteBabe: **Oh GOD!!!!!!!!

_**FutureMissShieffield: **_Well Maxwell and I are just chatting too and sitting in my bedroom ;)

**ButlerBoy: **What what what?!!! Wooo hoooooooo finally you two air heads have gotten stuff figured out! And soon sir.

**BrunetteBabe**: Welllllll….someone has finally cut through the mist

(C.C snickers)

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber**: Well exactly how long is soon? I've seemed to have misplaced a few items in the kitchen.

_**FutureMissShieffield: **_Oh Niles we have so much to chat about, it'll take me all night.

**BrunetteBabe: **Oh God in your case all year ahahhahahahahahahahahaah

**ButlerBoy: **Be nice dear. I actually want to hear this.

**BrunetteBabe: ***leers* Fine whatever, but you'll have to pay for that later. If you catch my drift

**ButlerBoy**: Oh well I'll just have too won't I honey, I'll just slip another cover on the hot pocket later to be safe….uh….we don't want any cheese spilling on the…uh plate.

_**FutureMissShieffield: **_Oy! I still need some time getting used to this, but please be talking about food and not about the you know…..bing bing.

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber: **Uh Niles did you read my last I.M? When will you be back?

**BrunetteBabe: **Oh Niles….I never knew you could be so…so….so dirty!!! And cool it Miss Fine don't you have some under arm hair to braid?

_**FutureMissShieffield: **_Oy! One time years ago, I'm never telling you anything in confidence again….but any who Niles it was wonderful. Max said he loved me.

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber: **Hey guys I figured out how to use the smiley's! J

**BrunetteBabe: **LMFAOOOO at Miss Fine

**ButlerBoy**: Oh Mazel Tov Miss Fine!! When do I get to plan the wedding?

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber: **Look guys..look…. J ;) 0_o (-_-) -______- hahahah so much fun

_**FutureMissShieffield: **_Hopefully soon scarecrow……….I can't wait!!!!!!

**BrunetteBabe: **You know I actually wouldn't mind seeing this wedding!

_**FutureMissShieffield: **_WHAT?!!

**ButlerBoy: **WHAT?!

_**FutureMissShieffield: **_Niles what the hell did you do to her?!

**ButlerBoy: **Well I do live to serve……

_**FutureMissShieffield**_: Oy! Scarecrow you're bad.

**BrunetteBabe: **Cool your jets. I'm feeling rather lifted at this moment.

_**FutureMissShieffield: **_Ooo0o0oo lifted where huh Missy?

**ButlerBoy: **I hope where I think!!!

**BrunetteBabe: **Oh you bet bell boy

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber**: Guys I found this great place where couples could go and spend a day of leisure by the water front, it's simply fantastic.

_**FutureMissShieffield: **_So, Niles how was your night? I know mine was to die for!!!!

**ButlerBoy: **Well mine was wild. Some crazy beast with a large attacked me and I had to defend myself with a "bat" and hit her square in the "eye" if you catch my drift

(C.C throws a popsicle at his head after reading the I.M)

_**FutureMissShieffield: **_*grinning* Oh I getcha scarecrow. So uh Miss Babcock did you umm hit a homerun out of left field?

**BrunetteBabe: **Well let's just say someone driving by on the I-9 is going to be very unhappy when they see a baseball gliding through their windshield. *laughs*

_**FutureMissShieffield: **_*gasps* Well well well, I see someone truly lives to serve others hee hee

**BrunetteBabe: **Oh it seems to be getting rather hot in here, hasn't it Niles?

(C.C. leers at him suggestively while trailing an ice cube down her chest)

**ButlerBoy: ***gulps* Uh Miss Fine I think I've gotten rather thirsty, and uh I need a quick bottle of water. To rehydrate myself and I uh need to replace my floppy disk really quick.

_**FutureMissShieffield: **_Lemme guess there's something wrong with your "hard drive"?

**ButlerBoy: ***Blushes* oh Miss Fine I assure you I'll be right back.

_**FutureMissShieffield: **_ok ok hurry back scarecrow we have a lot to talk about.

(ButlerBoy has gone away)

_**FutureMissShieffield: **_And before you say anything just go Miss Babcock lol

**BrunetteBabe: **Umm yeah I'll just go help him umm with that uh disk he needs finding.

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber: **Oh bloody hell my little gremlin got blasted away on Runescape!!!

_**FutureMissShieffield: **_Sure anything you say Miss Babcock.

(BrunetteBabe has gone away)

_**FutureMissShieffield: **_Speaking of *hard* oh honey, sweetie, darling. Come to momma.

(FutureMissShieffield has gone away)

**IHateAndrewLloydWebber: **Fran?…..Miss Fine?

*gasps*

"Oh!!! Fran!!!"

………………………………

* * *

**(So did you guys like it? Please read and review. Tomorrow is going to be steamy HA!)**


End file.
